


Extreme Catalyst

by KiraMyst



Series: The Richter Scale [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: ... To Jemma and Leo, Awesome Leo Fitz, Awesome Melinda May, Awesome Phil Coulson, Awkward Grant Ward, BAMF Jemma Simmons, BAMF Leo Fitz, BAMF Melinda May, BAMF Phil Coulson, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, Big Brother Grant Ward, Cute Leo Fitz, F/M, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Gen, Grant Ward Redemption, Hacker Skye | Daisy Johnson, Hurt Skye | Daisy Johnson, Hydra Grant Ward, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons Friendship, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, Leo Fitz Has Some Chill, Melinda May Is a Good Bro, Minor Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Nerd Leo Fitz, Parent Melinda May, Parent Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May Friendship, Phil Coulson & Melinda May are Skye's Parents, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Phil Coulson Needs a Hug, Protective Grant Ward, Protective Melinda May, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, The Cavalry Melinda May
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: Coulson's team have always been good. They get the job done and everything is relatively routine. That all changes when a young hacktivist named 'Skye' joins the team. Her joining precipitates a change. Not only with the team but those beyond them.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Grant Ward, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson & Grant Ward, Leo Fitz & Melinda May, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Leo Fitz & Melinda May & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson & Grant Ward, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Agents of SHIELD Team, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Series: The Richter Scale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814095
Kudos: 23





	Extreme Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> #Disclaimer-I own nothing, as Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. belongs to Stan Lee, Jam Kirby, Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon, Marissa Tancharoen, Jeffrey Bell, Marvel Television and ABC Studios :(
> 
> #Claimer-I do own any OCs' of my TRS!Verse, as well as original beings, buildings, places, Etc.
> 
> #I do own my take on an AU!Skye/Daisy Johnson and on the canon characters, beings, buildings & places :)

Prologue

Grant Ward looks around the office, at the the black, grey, silver and gold theme of the room with and thinks that it suit it's owner as he pics up the desk plaque that says 'Agent Zabho'.

Stilling he senses a presence behind him. Smiling, he turns around.

"Skye".

It seems a lifetime ago since he met her in that interrogation room, as he looks at the raised eyebrows of the girl in front of him as she says, "That's not my name anymore".

"It-".

"Hasn't been for a long time." she says as she looks away from him and of the window overlooking the courtyard.

"I Know. But you'll always be Skye to me," Grant knows she goes by her birthname name now but her foster name has always been special to him and while her true name is beautiful, it's not quite the same for him.

Looking her up and down, he sees what changes have happened to her, "You look good," He didn't think it possible but she's grown more beautiful after the incident with the Terrigen Mists, especially compared with to Raina's.

"No", she shakes her head, "What are you doing here Grant?", looking back at him.

Tilting his head, "You know why", He says, looking at her and seeing the differences; in her stance, that relaxed but coiled way that tells him she's moments away from making a move but only he proves hostile first. The cautious exhaustion in her eyes as leadership takes it toll on her young, inexperienced self. Not to mention the physically changes that she's been though thanks to her know altered genes.

Shaking her head slightly, "No I don't," she crosses her arms and snaps, "Stop looking at me like that".

Grant raises a bemused eyebrow, "What?, I'm not looking at you any different".

"Exactly".

Exhaling in exasperation, "Look, I'm busy right now. I don't need you and your Robot self here messing things up for me".

Slowly moving closer he continues as doesn't back away, "Yeah, I heard. You're a big deal now, even without the whole 'Inhuman' thing".

"Yeah, that's old news. Now we have other things to think about".

"What other things?".

"That's the problem …".

"... Everything".

**Author's Note:**

> #Yes, Skye is still going to be an Inhuman and 'Quake' in my Story, don't worry. That said her birth name is to change. Daisy Johnson is a fine name. It just doesn't fit with my version of Skye. I'll also be changing Calvin Johnson around too.
> 
> #I Only watched AoS up till the season where team finds out about Fitzsimmons' future descendant Deek Shaw in S5,  
> (Thank you for reminding me, LouiseLH on FF :)
> 
> What do you think?  
> Comment Respectfully, Please :)


End file.
